wake_up_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shirt to Blouse
is a song by I-1club. It was first appeared in Wake Up, Girls! Seven Idols movie as an insert song, as well as a cover version of the song by Mayu Shimada. Lyrics Romaji= Shirts to blouse no yō ni Onaji mono de dekiteru Dakedo Hikare au yō ni boku-tachi ha Sukoshi zutsu chigatte irun da Marui eri mo to Sukoshi utsumuita hoho ni Shiroku kawai rashī hansode ga mabushī Maketaku nanka nai yo Kaze no naka de Kimi no hitomi sono shisen wo Ubatte saki he to kake nuketai Hoshī mono ha sō sa sugoi egao Olive no eda ga yureru Hohoenda tenshi no ribbon ni Mitore chatteta Niwaka ame ni furarete Shirts to blouse ha ima Aoi ame agari no sora no shita Kawaku no wo narande matteru Hōkago ground Minna osoroi no sneaker Kimi no size no chīsa sa ni itoshiku naru Mamoritai yo zutto Tsuyoku naru yo Chigau koto wo mitome aeru Yasashisa ga ai ni kawatte iku Sonna toki ga itsuka otozure tara Shukufuku no bell ga hibiku Boku-tachi ha suteki na otona ni natte iru ka na Yes Yes! We can become Yes Yes! We can do Yes Yes! We can go Yes! We can fly Ame mo namida mo kawaita shirts to blouse Shiroi kegarenasa ga niau hito de itai Mamoritai yo zutto Tsuyoku naru yo Chigau koto wo mitome aeru Yasashisa ga ai ni kawatte iku Sonna toki ga itsuka otozure tara Shukufuku no bell ga hibiku Boku-tachi ha suteki na otona ni natte iru ka na |-| Kanji= シャツとブラウスのように おなじものでできてる だけど ひかれあうように僕たちは 少しずつ ちがっているんだ 丸い襟もと 少しうつむいた頬に 白く かわいらしい半袖がまぶしい まけたくなんかないよ 風のなかで きみの瞳 その視線を 奪って先へと 駆けぬけたい ほしいものは そうさ すごい笑顔 オリーブの枝が揺れる ほほえんだ天使のリボンに みとれちゃってた にわか雨に降られて シャツとブラウスは今 青い 雨上がりの空の下 乾くのを 並んで待ってる 放課後 グラウンド みんなおそろいのスニーカー きみのサイズの小ささに いとしくなる まもりたいよ ずっと 強くなるよ 違うことをみとめあえる やさしさが愛にかわっていく そんなときがいつか おとずれたら 祝福のベルが響く 僕たちは すてきな大人になっているかな Yes Yes! We can become Yes Yes! We can do Yes Yes! We can go Yes! We can fly 雨も涙も 乾いたシャツとブラウス 白い けがれなさが似合うひとでいたい まもりたいよ ずっと 強くなるよ 違うことをみとめあえる やさしさが愛にかわっていく そんなときがいつかおとずれたら 祝福のベルが響く 僕たちは すてきな大人になっているかな |-| English= Like shirts and blouses Made of the same stuff However We shine A little differently Round collar A little down from the cheek lays A dazzling white, cute short-sleeved I do not want to lose my eyes Within the wind Eye of yours I take that gaze and I want to run ahead What you want is such a wonderful smile The olive branch is swinging like a smiling angle on a ribbon It was fascinating I was caught in a shower Shirts and blouses are now Under the blue sky after the rain I'm waiting to dry off side by side After school ground Everybody sort of matching sneakers I will be fond of smallness of yours I want to protect always I want to become stronger I will be able to see different things Tenderness will change on love When such a time goes on someday the blessing bell echoes when ever it is we have become lovely adults Yes Yes! We can become Yes Yes! We can do Yes Yes! We can go Yes! We can fly Rain and tears dry shirt and blouse I want to be a person who looks good in white indecisiveness I want to protect always I want to become stronger I will be able to see different things Tenderness will change on love When such a time goes on someday the blessing bell echoes when ever it is we have become lovely adults Trivia *This song is comparable to AKB48's song Ponytail to Shushu Navigation Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:I-1club